


Suit and Tie

by starshineandhappythoughts



Series: Kingsman AU [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineandhappythoughts/pseuds/starshineandhappythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kingsman au for AgentBarryAllen's birthday.</p><p>Barry and crew are investigating something at a CC Museum event, and Leonard Snart shows up to be distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/gifts).



> This got finished a few days early, so happy birthday @agentbarryallen who asked for Kingsman AU. This is slightly more au crossover, I guess, because of a few jokes and Merlin. Thank you so much for this idea, because I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> This might end up being a series of shorter fics? I haven’t really decided, I just have so many freaking ideas. A lot of them that I head canoned with my friend Kris who deserves a lot of credit because I tweeted something like “kingsman coldflash au KRIS WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS” as I do with things. Kris, of course, being the wonderful friend he is, responded to my crazy.

X

Barry adjusted his tux jacket, straightened his tie, and tried not to laugh at Cisco complaining on the other end of their comm unit.

“It’s like, oh no the UK branch arrived, back to the archaic dress code.”

“You think it’s bad for you?” Felicity’s voice snarked over the comms, letting them know that Overwatch was on the job. The sound of typing echoed over the open channel and then Barry’s glasses shifted for a second, letting him know Felicity had connected. It’s an easy enough signal to miss if he hadn’t been looking for it. Felicity would see everything he did, be able to make calls based on what he didn’t see, on what Cisco saw, what Sara and Nyssa saw.

“Alright boys,” she said, “looking gorgeous. Now get to work.”

“Aye aye, Overwatch,” Cisco said, “Meet you there, Flash.”

It was a ridiculous code name even if Barry was quick to wrap up his cases. He supposed it could be worse. He could be named after one of the founding fathers. Iris and Linda seemed both amused and annoyed by it in equal turns, but the Kingsman US PR team could be in just as much danger if anyone made the connection.

Washington’s gruff “Don’t get distracted, Vibe,” came over the comms and Cisco laughed. “Don’t you dare make things harder for Hamilton and Madison.”

“I still can’t believe they agreed to those code names,” Cisco said and Barry laughed, remembering the annoyance on Iris’s face when Harrison Wells had made the decision. She hadn’t been pleased, had wanted something original, but Joe had managed to talk her into it, the same way he’d managed to talk her out of being an active agent.

 _“Vibe,”_ Washington growled and Cisco laughed again.

“Yeah yeah, chill out Harry, I hear you.”

Barry had long ago decided not to ask. If anyone else tried calling Washington – Harrison Wells – _Harry_ of all things, they’d probably be killed and then fired. Somehow Cisco got away with it, and Barry had a ringside seat to the snark fest. It made some long stakeouts amusing.

Then Cisco’s voice was gone, having tapped off his comms to give himself time. He did that before most missions, taking a few minutes to remind himself of the job at hand. Barry’d gotten used to it early on in their first year of working together, and he knew that Cisco would be back and ready to work after a minute or so.

“You ready to go, Flash?” Washington asked, and Barry answered in confirmation as he finished adjusting his cufflinks.

He headed out of his room, down the long hallway that made up the local Kingsman headquarters. His suit was heavy with easily disguised weapons, but it was a weight Barry was familiar with after the past three years working for Kingsman.

He stepped onto the train, tapped the Central City exit, and let the high speed train deliver him to one of the tailor shops that acted as a cover. He nodded at Harvey, the older man who ran the tailor shop after aging out of Kingsman.

“Have a good evening, Mr. Allen,” Harvey said and Barry smiled as he returned the pleasantry. He was glad Joe had made manners such an important part of raising him and Iris because it made adapting to some of Kingsman’s customs easier. It also made sense, in hindsight, that Joe had been somewhat preparing them for lives working with Kingsman.

“Are Sara and Nyssa on route?” Barry asked as he slid into a Kingsman issued car, holding the museum invitation up to the driver with a smile. With the way the situation looked to be unfolding they’d want at least Canary or Demon there, but the two were a better option.

“Canary’s on route. Demon is needed elsewhere. We're sending in Hawkwoman instead."

That was very likely code for Nyssa al Ghul handling some family business, but Barry and everyone at Kingsman US knew better then to ask. How she got away with doing both jobs, no one tried to figure out because they tended to prefer being alive.

“And the UK branch is on hold temporarily. This is on US soil, we have control of the situation,” Felicity said as Cisco’s voice came back over the comms.

“They also don’t want to face another resurrection situation,” he said.

Oliver’s voice laughed distantly over the comms, a sure sign he was standing around with Felicity spying on their mission. Barry would say something about not needing supervision, but he figured Oliver’s presence was more about Felicity and less about controlling and watching out for his former pledges. Probably. Oliver had some semi-amusing control issues.

“Really,” Cisco continued, “they should be thankful instead of complaining. One of their _top agents_ came back from the dead because of us.”

“Why should we be thankful you ridiculous lot cannot die?” A male Scottish voice clipped into the conversation and Felicity giggled nervously. She may be Overwatch with the US branch, but she got a little starry-eyed where the UK’s Merlin was concerned.

“Do you have any idea how much paperwork I had to do when Galahad came back? He should have stayed dead.”

Barry bit back a comment because Merlin was obviously sarcastic and disgusted, but he couldn’t hide the thread of gratefulness. And Barry had seen the hospital footage when Merlin had arrived after Galahad woke up. All of Merlin’s complaints were just hot air in comparison.

Barry understood that. It was a bit ridiculous how often his friends died and came back. Oliver and Sara, Oliver again, Sara, Sara, Sara, but he was always relieved to see them up and about, in the gym and snarking over the comms on missions that weren’t theirs.

This latest time with Laurel had been hard. Sara may be used to dying and being resurrected, but she didn’t handle it well when it was her sister. Even after Laurel started moving around again, Sara hadn’t been willing to leave Laurel’s side for long. Nyssa was the only person she’d trusted to watch Laurel when Sara had to take a mission.

They pulled up to Central City’s museum and Barry slipped out with a nod to the driver, still listening to the banter on the other end of his comms. He tapped the side of his glasses, giving Overwatch and Merlin access, and showed his ticket to the security individual at the front.

He’d long ago stopped asking about how Kingsman got invites to all the required events. Between Felicity’s skills and her team of hackers – her tech team, he didn’t want to know. The good thing about being Kingsman was that there weren’t many laws above their own job requirements.

Black tie affairs weren’t Barry’s usual scene, but it’s what the job called for and he’d done enough of them over the years that he didn’t fidget the same way Cisco still did. The six months’ difference of active agency that was between them didn’t show itself in many ways. Then again, it could just be that Cisco hated the way Kingsman made him dress and was determined to never adjust to it.

Sara strolled by in a sparkly silver dress, giving Barry an obvious once over and a wild wink before moving on. Barry smiled in return, glad that he’d finally seemed to adapt to Sara’s constant flirting. She did it as easily as breathing, and Barry had wondered if it was another Kingsman training practice for a while.

Cisco was at the bar, looking uncomfortable in his tux even as he flirted with a familiar brunette woman.

“Vibe, control yourself,” Washington growled and Barry focused on not reacting. Washington’s control issues were almost as ridiculous as Oliver’s.

Barry stilled at the hand on his elbow, turning with a polite smile to the red headed lady. Petite, slight, and aesthetically beautiful. It was unlikely she was hiding weapons, and wasn’t a known ally of Hunter’s, but he felt his guard go up anyway.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“I was hoping we could get a drink,” she said with an obvious lingering once over and that was… well… He may be immune to Sara at this point, but that was mostly due to constant proximity. Other attractive individuals clearly being interested in him floored him still.

Barry felt himself blush even as he tried to will himself not to. It was something Kingsman hadn’t been able to train out of him.

“Thank you, but I’m here with someone,” he said instead, watching the flash of disappointment cross her face.

“Well, she’s not here right now, is she?” The lady said and the grin was less friendly and more aggressive this time. “No reason we can’t have that drink.”

“Except for the fact that he’s here with someone else,” a far too familiar voice said as an arm snaked across his waist and pulled him close. Barry let himself be pulled in, half shifting and one hand ended up pressed against the man’s chest.

“Hi Barry,” the voice said again, and Barry looked at his hand in betrayal before glancing up into the smirking face of Leonard Snart. _Of course._

“Hi Len. Took you a while to get here.” His hand was still pressed to Snart’s chest, seemed to refuse to leave even as Barry’s heart rate picked up – at the danger of being so close to a known criminal and nothing else, shut up.

“Been a bit busy,” Snart said, the grin still obvious as he glanced over Barry’s shoulder at the woman. “As you can see, so is he.” The woman sputtered in reply, backing away and into the crowd, but Snart didn’t let go of Barry.

“Tell me, Barry, what are Kingsman doing here? Certainly there aren’t four of you here for me?”

They weren’t, for once, but it wouldn’t be unheard of to have multiple agents ready to apprehend Leonard Snart. He’d proven incredibly slippery in the three years Barry himself had been trying to arrest him.

“Hardly,” Barry said. His voice was quiet, trying not to draw outside attention even as he stayed too close to Len for comfort. “Whatever you’re here to steal is the least of our concerns.” Then he paused and rethought that. “Unless you want to hand over Captain Cold?”

Snart laughed at that, voice low and clearly amused, and shook his head as Barry knew he would.

“One day we’re going to catch your boss,” Barry said. “You might want to have a backup plan for when that happens.”

Captain Cold ran a band of thieves, Rogues, they were named in Kingsman, but there was little else known about the leader. Leonard Snart, his sister Lisa, and his best friend and partner in crime, Mick Rory, were three of Cold’s top thieves, and were usually seen together when priceless works of art went missing. Cold himself was sometimes there, if the ice traces occasionally left were any clue.

The gun itself had come from an abandoned Kingsman storage house that hadn't been cleaned as well as it was supposed to be. Barry had heard rumors about the internal investigation that had happened the first time the gun residue appeared at a crime scene. Cisco still didn’t talk about it, but given that he’d been promoted to active agent a few years later Barry didn’t think there were many lasting consequences.

Captain Cold had acquired the nickname after several crime scenes placed him with the gun. Cold didn't come out often, rather seemed to prefer letting his Rogues do the dirty illegal work and just reap the rewards.

“I’m sure one-day Captain Cold will happily find himself in your hands.” Barry willed himself not to blush, knew he failed anyway at Snart’s slow smirk.

“Oh my gosh,” Barry muttered, trying vainly to ignore Felicity’s cackling on the comm line.

He blinked down at the wine glass that found itself in his hand, then at the one in Snart’s, and sipped it, scanning the room. It was easier to blend in if you looked like you belonged, and of course Snart would know that.

There was nothing obviously out of place in the main room, but their target had been doing this for too long to leave obvious traces of himself. Bomb threats were a step above Hunter's usual protect the people shenanigans, but if he had really gotten mixed up with James Jesse as the bombs suggested, they likely had a larger problem on their hands.

It really would have been easier with Sara and Nyssa around, or at the least, Oliver with his quick and accurate aim.

The goal was to find and deactivate the bombs, stop and arrest Jesse and Hunter, and not have Iris and Linda need to write a cover story about the museum explosion in the morning.

“Tell me, Barry, what are you doing here if not for me?”

And apparently stop Snart for stealing whatever he had his eye one.

“Something more important,” Barry said. He tried to focus on the room and not on Snart, who was still standing too close, still watching Barry with carefully interested eyes.

It made sense. Kingsman had been after Snart and his friends for a long time, but no one ever got close enough to capture him. Barry had once, the second time he went after Snart, but a last minute save of Lisa Snart had Barry knocked out for a few hours and the Snarts long gone by the time Barry came too.

“Clearly, that’s why you haven’t arrested me yet. Now what could be more important that you don’t want to cause a scene?” Snart scanned the room, and then down at Barry again, still, somehow, tucked against his side. “They’re all at risk,” he said quietly, drawing out the last syllable, and Barry winced, the action proving Snart right. “How?”

“Good question,” Barry muttered. “And I need to get back to my job. Thanks for the save with the lady.”

“Barry?” Snart said, and that’s when Barry pulled away from him, placing the wine glass down and shook his head.

“Get out of here,” he said quietly. “Whatever you came to steal isn’t worth your life.”

“Do you want us to arrest him when he leaves?” Felicity asked over the comms, and Barry shook his head and ignored Oliver and Wells very obvious disapproval. It would be the logical thing to do, but it wouldn’t be fair to Snart. The last thing they wanted to do was tip off Jesse and Hunter, and who knew where they were hiding and seeing. No, it made more sense to let Snart go this time, and then Barry can track him down after the fact. There was clearly something in the museum that Snart (and through him Cold) wanted, so they could follow up and catch him in the act.

“But it’s worth yours?”

“It’s my job.”

He couldn’t translate the look on Snart’s face, didn’t want to have to try. Snart had been one of the first cases Barry’d been assigned. A thief with too much smarts and whom the regular law enforcement couldn’t seem to stop.

Barry hadn’t been able to either, had seen Snart get away a few times now, this game of cat and mouse always skewed in his favor. Barry didn’t really mind; it made things interesting to see what Snart would try next. Sometimes Barry managed to stop him from taking whatever he’d set his sights on, which is more than a few agents could say. And probably why Barry was still permanently assigned to Snart cases.

“So you’re just looking for anything suspicious,” Snart said as he eyed the room around them, the dancing and mingling bodies of hundreds of Central City’s elite.

“I’ve checked the third floor, it’s clear,” Sara said quickly.

“I’ve cleared the second,” Kendra Saunders said.

“It has to be on the main floor,” Barry said quietly. He was aware that Snart was paying attention to his conversation.

“Will cause the most damage there,” Snart finally said, glancing over at Barry again. “Mass casualties and property damage.”

Barry took a moment to study the serious look on his face, more serious then at some of his crime scenes. Snart’s profile was in and out, minimum distractions, limited casualties, no evidence.

“Hmm, we should look outside.”

“How about you don’t get involved and get out of here before I decide to arrest you.”

“Where’s the fun in that,” Snart said, and winked at Barry. Barry closed his eyes tightly, and then turned on his heel to head in the opposite direction, with no purpose other than avoiding Snart.

Snart, of course, followed him. Barry tried to tune him out, to tune out Kingsman HQ and their snickering opinions on what to do with Snart. Felicity had… ideas. Barry’d been practicing ignoring them for a while now.

They ended up outside anyway.

“You are always sent to Central City cases,” Snart said, sliding down the pathway beside Barry. The museum's gardens were as much part of the show as the artwork inside, colors bright and cheerful lite with soft lamps. Purposely designed to be romantic and breathtaking.

Barry watched a tree light up blue and then green, shifted his gaze away to a rosebush that was illuminated with white lights.

“I like the area,” Barry admitted.

“Yes, Central does have more appeal than any other city.”

“And Jitters,” Barry said, tapping his left cufflink and letting it scan the grounds. The others would cover the inside, Barry the area around them. “There’s something appealing about the way people shuffle in and out of Jitters all day long.”

“Hmm hmmm,” Snart said, glancing around them, and then back at Barry.

“Or the way no one can drive between 52nd and number 10. It’s like, the moment you hit that stretch, you can’t remember a thing about safe driving.”

“Or the way no one can drive in the rain,” Snart said, and Barry nodded aggressively.

“Exactly! Like, the rain is no excuse to not use your signals.” Barry tapped at his cuff links again, scowled briefly at them, and then glanced at the side of the building. “Anything yet?” he asked the comms, and received more the one negative reply.

“You just keep bonding with Leonard Snart, Barry,” Felicity said and Barry sighed. It was worrying how Felicity didn’t take Snart as a serious threat to Barry’s safety.

“Whatever you came to steal, you’re not going to get tonight,” Barry said. “You might as well head back and tell your boss it was a no go. I’m sure he’ll understand.” And we can arrange for someone to watch the museum long term.

“He’s… not the most forgiving of failure,” Snart said and Barry made a face. He’d seen a few of the bodies of those that failed to deliver to Captain Cold.

“If it helps, you can stick around and I’ll arrest you later.”

Snart laughed, easy and sarcastic, smirking at Barry as he did so. “Sure, Barry, let’s go with that one.”

“Barry, we need you inside,” Sara’s voice shot out, sharp and deadly, and Barry was rushing back into the building before she’d finished her sentence. Snart was right on his heels as he did so.

Someone, more then one, was screaming, and Barry slid in, processing Sara kicking ass in her dress, seriously how? The man, James Jesse, was clinging to his cell phone as he tried to dodge Sara, cursing as she punched him in the nose and Hawkwoman came from behind. Kendra Saunders tackled the man, and as the cell phone went flying Sara dodged for it and checked the screen.

“Good luck finding them all,” Jesse shouted as Kendra dragged him out of the building. Event goers, those that hadn’t fled, returned to mingling as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Find them now!" Washington's voice snapped over, Felicity's keyboard clicking away at the confirmation of more then one bomb. They knew there had to be, Jesse never did things on a small scale.

“I have a location for all of them,” a new voice said and Sara, reacting on instinct she’d argue later, turned on her heel and punched Rip Hunter in the nose.

X

The next morning all the major Central City newspapers had articles about the museum event, the donations to the local children’s hospital, fluff pieces on who wore it best, articles and articles that Linda and Iris would have written and submitted under many different aliases to cover up the fight. There were a few articles about the heist that Snart had _some how_ managed while they were collecting the bombs.

Hunter had been arrested too and was sitting in a Kingsman holding facility stewing about his broken nose. Apparently he hadn’t wanted to blow up the building, just stop one of the party goers, Vandal Savage. His argument that the bombs were all Jesse's idea panned out with the profiles Kingsman had on both men, but they were letting Hunter stew for a while longer.

Barry read another article that aggressively did not mention the commotion, and smiled up at the barista when his coffee was placed in front of him. The thank you was one the tip of his tongue, and he swallowed it down as Snart sat across from him with a coffee of his own.

“I told you about Jitters,” Barry said lightly, picking up the paper cup and taking a sip.

“You did. Hadn’t realized you were local until then. Barry _Allen._ ”

X

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I realize there are loose pieces floating around in this, specifically Captain Cold, but it’s because my brain keeps going "bigger multi-part story", and I knew that wasn’t going to get written in time. So there are things I want to write about if I find time around school.
> 
> Please, if you have any Kingsman related ideas, PLEASE feel free to tell me them all. Inbox, messenger, comments, I need to flail a bit more.


End file.
